Episode 9
is the ninth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. It was two demons named Tamayo and Yushiro who came to Tanjiro’s rescue. Using the “Blindfold” spell, Tamayo guides Tanjiro and Nezuko to her house. There, through his conversation with Tamayo, Tanjiro learns that there could be a way to return demons to human again. Just then, two demons in pursuit of Tanjiro manage to locate the house, and unleash a furious assault… Plot Muzan Kibutsuji's assassins, Susamaru the Temari Demon and Yahaba the Arrow Demon unleash a violent assault on Tamayo's hidden residence. The destructive temari balls destroy Yushiro's cloaking spell and crash all throughout the house. Susamaru commends Yahaba for unveiling the secret house and he deduces that a Blood Demon Art was used to hide the building. Yahaba senses demons accompanying the demon slayer they're looking for inside. He also tells his partner to be less reckless and immature. She ignores him and continues having fun by tearing the building apart with her mari balls, delighted to reveal her targets inside. Yushiro tries to protect Tamayo from the attack but one of the balls curves unnaturally and knocks his head clean off. Tanjiro asks Nezuko to bring the injured woman outside, but Tamayo tells her to go to the basement instead. The Temari Demon notices the demon hunter's earrings and confirms that he's their primary target. Tanjiro asks Tamayo to hide, but she simply requests that he fight without worrying about her. Susamaru hurls a temari straight for Tanjiro, but rather than dodging, he stabs the ball using Water Breathing Seventh Form: Drop Ripple Thrust-curve! By stabbing the ball on an angle, Tanjiro reduces the ball's blow. Even so, the temari moves out of the black blade, confusing Tanjiro. He doesn't understand how the balls are moving unnaturally and curving without bouncing off of any surfaces. Tamayo calls to Yushiro until he completely regenerates his head. He tells her that they shouldn't have gotten mixed up with a demon slayer because his Blindfold technique isn't complete yet. Enraged, Yushiro claims he'll never forgive anyone who interrupts his time with Lady Tamayo. Susamaru is amused and taunts the demon boy, claiming she is one of Kibutsuji's Twelve Demon Moons. This refers to the strongest of all Kibutsuji's demons. The Temari Demon grows four more arms and wields more of her fatal mari than ever before. She continues her furious assault on the house, forcing Tanjiro to dodge and block frantically. Even balls he slices move unnaturally and clobber him from strange angles. Yushiro tells the young demon slayer to follow the arrows to see where the balls are moving. However, Tanjiro can't see the arrows, forcing Yushiro to share his sense of sight using a talisman he places on Tanjiro's forehead. This gives Tanjiro the ability to see Yahaba's guiding arrows. Nezuko returns from the basement and her brother asks her to take on the Arrow Demon hiding in the trees. Tanjiro leaves the house to face the Temari Demon head on, entrusting the other to his sister. Susamaru notices Tanjiro's earrings and promises to bring Kibutsuji his head. She attacks using the guided balls, forcing Tanjiro to dodge. Nezuko reaches Yahaba just in time and strikes him, disrupting his focus. !]] No longer guided by Yahaba's spell, the Temari Demon is open to a counter-attack. Tanjiro slices all of the mari balls and the demon's arms off using Water Breathing Third Form: Flowing Dance! He asks Tamayo if these demons are closely related to Kibutsuji, to which she confirms. Furious, Tanjiro resolves to collect their blood no matter the cost. Susamaru laughs at the idea of collecting the blood of the Twelve Demon Moons. She refuses to allow Kibutsuji to be displeased and challenges Tanjiro to make true on his promise. Meanwhile, Yahaba uses his spell to send Nezuko flying away. She crashes into her brother and the Temari Demon tries to crush them both at the same time. Tanjiro rolls over to dodge and Yushiro tells him to focus on the Arrow Demon first while he and Nezuko take on the Temari Demon. Tanjiro and Nezuko rush their respective opponents and the former gains the scent of the opening thread. However, Yahaba is able to snap the thread by using a vector arrow to force Tanjiro backward, causing his blade to completely miss. Yahaba uses his Kouketsu Arrow spell to send Tanjiro across multiple directions, crashing him into all the surfaces nearby. Writhing in pain, Tanjiro is sent crashing down from high elevation, but he breaks his fall using Waterfall Basin. Yushiro camouflages himself and engages Susamaru hand to hand. He says he'll never forgive anyone who hurts lady Tamayo. This causes Yahaba to notice that Tamayo is actually one of Kibutsuji's fugitives. Susamaru counterattacks and Nezuko tries to kick one of the balls only to get her leg sliced off. The Temari Demon kicks her back into the house where Tamayo treats her injury. Weary from the battle, Tanjiro ponders his next move. The arrows won't disappear until they touch him and he can't slash them without getting blasted away with the arrow. The Arrow Demon tries to twist Tanjiro's arm off, but the demon slayer jumps off a tree and spins rapidly in the direction of the arrow. Tanjiro knows he has to fight back without getting hit by any more arrows. He must indirectly change the flow of the arrows using Sixth Form to envelope them while using the footwork from third form to close in on him. Tanjiro uses Twisting Whirlpool-Flowing Water to envelope his opponent's arrows. His sword becomes extremely heavy, but even so, he beheads Yahaba using Water Breathing Second Form Modified, Horizontal Water Wheel! Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado RECURRING: *Tamayo *Yushiro *Susamaru *Yahaba MENTION: *Muzan Kibutsuji Locations *Asakusa, Tokyo Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Drop Ripple Thrust-curve **Flowing Dance **Twisting Whirlpool-Flowing Water **Lateral Water Wheel Blood Demon Art *Blindfold *Koketsu Arrow Battles *Assault in Asakusa (Started.) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc Episodes